Tug Of War
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: Back in older times goes the sonic gang. With an average, yet beautiful villager takes a turn and things start to change. Blaze doesnt know what to think! Breaking the rules with relationships isnt enough!
1. The Average Commoner

_The War of Love_

**I'm finally starting a new story, and I think if I put time into it, It'll be another great one! Please don' flame, unless you think it's absolutely necassary! And all characters belong to Sega, except Blossom, Rosalie, Crystal, Lightning, Tina, Ruby, amd Isabelle!**

In the mid evil times stood a large, beautiful kingdom, called Manchorm. There was a bold king, King Martin The The Third, with his two twin sons, Prince Shadow, and Prince Sonic. All three were without a maiden, and all were looking fo one, except young Prince Shadow. He prefered to stay alone and be free while he still could. Down below their magnificent castle, was a small village. The village was neat with many villagers. What the whole kingdom was most famous for was their beautiful views. They could see the mountains, miles of tall grassy hills, clear rivers, and wild animals. Nothing could go wrong, right?

There I sat, one peaceful afternoon, on my usual spot up on the hill, out of the busy village, and under the cherry tree. I looked up at the breath taking scenery, then got back to my book. The wind blew slightly, waving the grass, rippling the creek water, But I knew it was time for me to go... So I shut my book, got up, dusted off my plain, dark purple dress, gathered my things, and strode down the hill and into town.

"Hello, Ms. Blaze!"

"Hello!"

I said my Hello's as I winded through the crowds, until I reached my destination, the Tavern. I slid through the doors, and scanned the tables, befroe spotting my 2 friends, Amy, and Rouge. They worked here, but they were on break. They waved me over, and I took a seat in between them.

"Hey Hun!"

"Hello, Rouge."

"Hey, Blaze."

"Hello, Amy."

"Oh, Hun, did you hear the biggest gossip! Apparently, Prince Sonic is still looking for a maiden, and he's coming into town to look for one!"

"That's splendid! But when is he coming?"

"In a week!"

"Well I wish you both good luck!"

"What do you mean, aren't you going to try for him?"

"Of course not!"

"I think you hit your head, He's down right handsome!"

"He isn't for me anyways."

"Well I bet he'll pick you."

"I'll be staying either indoors, or go up to my hill. He wouldn't pick me anyways, it's bound to be one of you!"

"Well, Blaze, I think you should try."

"No thank you."

All three of us chatted away, about rumors, gossip, news, or anything else we could.

"Oh, pardon me, I must be getting home!"

"Already?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The rest will be waiting for me."

"Ok, well tell them I said hello!"

"Will do, now farewell!"

I waved goodbye, spread my shawl around my head and shoulders, and headed out into the dark. Very few people were out now, but I still made it to my small house at the end of the road. I walked inside, to be greeted by the family. My younger sister, eight year old Tina, came running toward me, arms spread out wide, giving me a hug.

"Blaze!"

"Hello, Tina!"

"I was scared you weren't coming home..."

"Oh, don't worry, Tina, I even brought home bread for dinner tonight!"

"That's awesome!"

"Can you go get the others please?"

"Yes!"

Then the little light green hedgehog ran into the other few rooms, gathering the rest of the family. Our family was large, and poor. Mother and Father passed away. All I had left were my many siblings, and one of my sisters fiance. But with my family, there was a big secret... We had special... gifts. And these gifts weren't allowed, for they made the people who posess them seem evil, and dangerous. Tina came running back out, and sat at her usual seat. Next came the 18 year old twins, Ruby, and Isabelle. They took their seats, then came 19 year olds Crystal and her fiance Lightning, followed by the eldest, 20 year old Rosalie. Blossossom, my 18 year old twin, came in last. We all sat down, and I passed around a slice of bread.

"Thank you, sister."

"Yes, thank you."

They all said their thanks, and I said,

"Your welcome. You all deserve it."

We all had jobs, but none were too high paying jobs. I was a tailor, the best job in the family. I'd sew and mak new clothes. Blossom grew and sold flowers with the little land we had, which was the second best job. Next came the twins, who we weren't completely sure what they did, but they'd leave town, and come back with money, But we didn't bother them about it. Crystal's and Lightning's job would change, They'd go around town and offer help to anyone, for money. Rosalie stayed at home, and watched Tina. Yes, it was a busy family, but we would always stick together.

"Did anyone hear about the news with Prince Sonic?"

"No, do tell."

"I've heard that he is coming into town in a week, looking for a young maiden to take as his wife."

"That is indeed quite the news!"

"Blaze, you should go and qualify yourself as his wife."

"I've already heard that, but I don't love Prince Sonic, like the rest of the town does. I'd rather be free while I still can."

"Well one of us should try for him, for we'd get great fortune."

The twins spoke,

"It cannot be us, for we move too often to settle down and be married."

"Well what about Rose, or Blossom?"

"I am not fit to be married to a man a year younger,"

"Blossom?"

"If... If it helps the family, I shall try to be Prince Sonic's wife."


	2. Work

**I: I got a few reviews for this story, and I'm hoping for more... But I know this story isn't great anyways! I just like the fact it takes place in not per say mid evil I guess... But in the olden times with princes, princesses- yeah I'll just stick with mid evil. And I read my 5 reviews. I thank you for reviewing, for it matters! But to Wandering Bandit, I didn't start a relationship with Shadow and Blaze yet! So no flames on that please! Oh, and I forgot to mention, names will be in here that are my own made up ones, but they won't make any special apperance. (sigh) Well anyways, to the story!**

Blaze lay in her bed, tossing and turning, but she couldn't forgive herself... It was all her fault that poor Blossom would have to marry someone she didn't want to. Well it doesn't even mean that she will be his wife, but then again, she might. For Blossom was gentle, yet had a rarely used spiteful temper. Maybe Prince Sonic didn't want a wife like that type of personality, but... She sat up in her bed. It was pitch black out, and she's been in her bed, thinking, and not been able to rest. She glanced over to the corners of the small, cramped room examining all her siblings. Sure enough, they were all in deep sleep. So she gently folded her sheets over, and tip toed out of the room, down the hall, and out the back door. She exhaled once stepping foot on the dew dropped grass.

"But... This is want I want... To still be able to be free. For I don't love Sonic, but Blossom is the same. So why should she be punished? Gosh, Blaze, you're such an idiot!"

She sat herself down on the small hill looking into the forest.

"If only I could meet someone... Someone like me..."

She yawned, and stretched her arms in the sky. The feline turned to go back indoors, when her ears perked up and something caught her eye. Blaze turned around, seeing 2 blurs, one black, one blue, racing through the forest on fast white stallions.

"Why are the princes out at this late hour?" She wondered quietly to herself.

Once again, she turned around and headed inside, and lay down in her small, yet cozy bed.

Daylight gleamed through the window. The purple feline got up, and looked to see all the abandoned beds.

"Oh dear! Did I sleep in late!?"

She hurridly slipped out of her night gown, and on her same old usual dress. Singing was bouncing off the walls as Blaze stepped out of the room and into the kitchen. Sure enough, it was Rosalie.

"Good morning!" Rosalie chimed

"Why did no one wake me up!? The day has already begun, and I need to-"

"You needed your well deserved rest, sister. Now come, and eat!"

Blaze stubbornly sat down.

"But what about the chores-"

"Already done!"

"Where is everyone-"

"Well the twins are off again, and they said they might not be back for a few days... Crystal and Lightning are out in town, Tina is outside helping Blossom with the gardneing!"

"Oh..."

A small plate of peas and a slice of small bread was placed in front of her.

"Well thank you, Rose."

"It was my honor." She beamed

Blaze quickly ate her small, yet filling meal.

"I shall be off in the town!"

"But dear sister, what shall you be doing?"

"I shall be working again today..."

"Oh yes today is Saturday..."

"Good bye!"

Rosalie gave a wave, and Blaze took her small basket, and left out the door. Once outside, she reached in the basket, pulling out a small book.

"But first, to the library!"

The bell rang it's usual jingle when someone walked in.

"Why hello Blaze! Back already?"

"Hello, Mr. Sullivan. Yes, and I'm here for another book-"

"Indeed you are! Right this way."

She followed the old gray squirrel to the biggest part of the library, and her absolute favorite; the fantsay. She handed him her book, to be checked back in, and skimmed through the other titles. Blaze loved them all, but she enjoyed reading them over again.

"Mr. Sullivan?"

He was now behind his desk, but looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I check out Oblivion?"

"But haven't you read it millions of times already?" He laughed.

She joned in with the laughter. "Well yes, but it's my favorite."

"Well of course you can. I have it right here."

The feline strode over to the desk, and the squirrel placed a heavy book into her delicate hands, titled: Oblivion.

"It's already checked out to you. Now run along, before you're late for work!"

She gasped. "I almost forgot! Goodbye, Mr. Sullivan, and thank you!"

He smiled, and gave a small nod. Blaze shot out of the library, and down the streets, and only stopped in front of a tall, brick buliding, which was the town tailor shop. She quickly glanced at the large clock above the door before entering. It read 11:58, so she was barely on time. The feline pushed through the doors, and into the neat building. A young bunny, Cream, greeted her with a hug, and a smile. Cream placed a list in her hand, which was the requests for the top worker, Blaze. It wasn't long, but these people wanted some stuff that might take some time... She'd need Cream's help.

"Ok, first, I'll make a long red dress, suppose to be ready in 2 weeks for a ball at the royal palace. Wow, I wonder who this is for-"

She scanned the paper, and saw a name that made her almost fall out of her seat.

"ANNA MARIE!?!?" She yelled so loud, that probably broke some windows.

"Blaze, are you OK!?"

Cream came running into her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She panted.

"Well what was the yelling about?"

"I- I- I have to make a dress for ANNA MARIE!"

Cream giggled. "Well Ms. Murphy said you deserved this, and Anna Marie has secretly been requesting clothes from you. Now she trusts you enough to put her name there!"

Blaze almost fell out of her seat. And Ms. Murphy, the big boss, **(and not big as in fat)** was not easy to please. But Blaze was her star worker.

"Well I need to get working on this right away- Cream, can you please help me!?"

"Of course. With what do you need my assistance with?"

"Err..."

She looked down at the list.

"Can you make the scarf?"

"Oh, sure. Those are easy, but I'll help you so you can make the outfit for Ms. Marie." The little bunny beamed.

"My thanks is to you, young Cream." Blaze beamed back.

Blaze handed the rabbit the list, and took her list of things needed for Anna Marie. First, was the most important, which was the dress...

************

After several hours of work, the dress was done. It was beautiful, and one of Blaze's most wonderul pieces of art. She held up the dress to admire it. It was too much to describe.

"Anna will love it!"

The feline rushed out of the room, and down the hall to her friend's Cream's work room. She dahsed inside.

"Cream! It's done."

Cream turned around, and smiled the biggest smile.

"Blaze, it's beautiful!"

"Cream, you've done so much, how can I ever thank you?" She asked looking at the pile of clothes that were all done, which were suppose to be Blaze's work.

"Well, I just want to meet your family. Anytime you can will be greatly appreciated!"

"Are you sure that's all you want? I mean, you did everything on the list-"

"I'm sure."

She didn't know what to say, but she did give Cream a big hug.

"Well we'll see what can be arranged. Maybe tomorrow, since I'll be here late tonight finishing the shawl to go with the dress..."

"Thank you Blaze! You are like my sister I've never had."


	3. Family Meeting

**Like this story? Check out my new story, Memories! And thank you all for reviewing. It's much appreciated! And by the way, the princes in the last chapter were racing on white stallions. But they weren't their… Well their personal horses per say… It's hard to explain. But I'm just letting you guys know.**

**Everything was done, and Blaze had a promise to keep; the family meeting. The beautiful feline was walking side by side with the young Cream, heading towards Blaze's house. **

"**Who do you think Sir Sonic will pick?" The rabbit spoke up.**

**Blaze was silent for a moment.**

"**I don't know. Rouge, Amy… maybe Blossom…" She ended quietly.**

"**Why not you?" She questioned.**

"**Well you know… I mean, do you think I'd last as a princess?" She laughed a fake laugh.**

**But Cream didn't answer, for Blaze is the one person who would last as a princess. The cat noticed Cream's silence, and continued on about her reasons.**

"**And then there's the fact that I just want to remain free…" Blaze sighed.**

"**Oh. Well everyone does. But if you're truly in love, you'd look past that, just to be with your love." Cream said simply.**

**The tailor was caught off guard by her response.**

"**Well I guess so- We're here!" Blaze exclaimed, glad to change the subject.**

**Blaze walked inside, followed by her friend.**

"**Welcome." The cat said.**

**Cream beamed, for the small house felt so cozy and plain. Nothing too extraordinary and fancy; making it special. This was the type of place you can call home. **

"**The visitor has arrived!" Blaze called.**

**A moment later, a whole group of people were standing in front of the small child.**

"**Everyone, this is my good friend, Cream. She's the one who helps me, and is someone I can call a friend."**

**Blaze looked down and smiled at the blushing rabbit. A young light green hedgehog, around Cream's age, stepped forward.**

"**Hi there, Cream!"**

"**Hello." She said quietly.**

"**No need to be shy! I'm Tina. Cream is a nice name."**

**Tina used her powers to boost up her mood so she wasn't as shy.**

"**Tina is a nice name too. It's really pretty."**

**Blaze shot a warning look at Tina for using her powers.**

"**Thanks. I think we'll be best friends!"**

**Cream beamed once again, and nodded.**

"**Tina, can you go get the dinner table set?" Blaze asked.**

"**Yes, sister."**

**Next was a feline that looked identical to Blaze, but was such a light pink that you could barely call it pink. She bent down to speak to Cream.**

"**Hello, child. I am Blossom, the twin of Blaze. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."**

"**Hi, Blossom."**

**She turned to Blaze and said, "You never told me you had a twin!"**

"**I never knew you'd want to know." She shrugged.**

**The next ones were an aqua cat, and a white hedgehog. The cat knelt down, so she was eye level with Cream.**

"**I am Crystal, Blaze's younger sister by a few months. This is Lightning, my fiancé. We bid you welcome."**

**The last one remaining was probably the oldest. She looked of a mix of both a cat and a bat. She was a light cream/peach color. She bore the face of a cat, ears of a bat, a cat's tail and bat's wings.**

"**Now, I know what you think, young one, but I am not dangerous nor evil. I do indeed bear the characteristics of the bat, as well as the cat, as you've probably guessed. I, Rosalie, welcome you."**

**She stood up and turned to walk towards the table where the rest were seated, but she stopped when she felt something around her waist. The batish cat turned again, and her eyes showed signs of being shocked when she found the arms of the rabbit around her, embracing her in a hug. Rosalie looked to Blaze, for help, who merely smiled brightly. Without knowing what else to do, Rosalie bent down and hugged her back.**

**Everyone sat around the table, enjoying the magnificent meal. Thanks to the stupendous job of Blaze's, which gave her a lot, she was able to buy the ingredients for a real delicious meal.**

"**Sister, I thank you, for cooking the meal, and for buying it." Crystal said.**

**Everyone went around in a circle, all thanking her.**

"**Your thanks is excepted." She answered, once again smiling.**

**They all ate their meal, then departed from the table.**

**Cream and Tina ran outside, supervised by Rosalie and Blossom, who were talking among themselves. Crystal and Lightning went for their usual walk after dinner, leaving Blaze alone, and deep in thought…**

"**Father, I do not wish for marriage." Prince Shadow said yet again.**

"**Shadow! It is your duty, and besides, your brother accepted nicely! Have him take you to the village and look for a young maiden." His father, King Martin, raised his voice.**

"**Father-"**

"**No! You shall find a maiden before the ball, which is in a few days. I want to see you there with a partner that you're willing to marry. And that is final."**

**Shadow clenched his fists, turned on his heels, then sped out of the room, ready to break something. He stormed into his room, and slammed the door, knocking Sonic off his bed.**

"**Brother! What ever is the matter!?" He questioned, rubbing his back and getting up.**

"**Father. He orders me to do something that I wish not to do, which is marriage." Shadow sat on his bed.**

"**But don't you wish to please father?"**

"**Not anymore. I used to, but on my own will. Not being ordered against it." **

"**There are beautiful women in town-" Sonic started.**

"**I do not care for beauty. I care for her inside." He cut him off.**

"**Then we will find a homely one!"**

"**Absolutely not! I will not try for one! I will try for a beautiful one, but also beautiful on the inside." Shadow raged. **

"**Then it's settled. Now, lets go! Time is wasting!" He smiled.**

**Shadow studied his brother. "You are very confident, are you not?"**

"**Indeed I am. She is waiting for you, out there. Now come!"**

**Sonic sped forward, and leaped out of the window.**

"**Brother!" Shadow yelled.**

**The black hedgehog ran to the window and scanned the area.**

"**I am fine! Again, hurry!" Sonic called, sitting on his palomino, Flash.**

**Shadow sighed. His horse, darker than midnight's shadow, the black mare, Midnight, stood waiting for him to jump onto her. He studied the angles, then freely jumped. He landed perfectly, without getting hurt. As soon as he landed, the horses took off, Flash already in the lead and heading towards the village.**

"**We shall start… In the tavern!" Sonic called over his shoulder.**

"**I am only following you… You are the leader!" Shadow called back.**

**Sonic smiled, then sped up.**

**Shortly later, they arrived at the tavern, They dismounted their horses and tied them to the pole. When they entered, the once noisy area became silent. **

"**Your highnesses!" Knuckles, the tavern owner, called.**

**He bowed down in front of them.**

"**Sir Knuckles! I haven't seen you in ages." Prince Sonic said joyfully.**

**Shadow merely nodded. **

"**Would you care for anything particular?"**

**The black prince held up his hand. "We come for our own business. But it does not concern you. All of you, continue on!"**

"**Yes, Sire!" Knuckles bowed wobbly again, then went back to his work.**

**The princes walked through the loud again tavern.**

"**Hey bad boys."**

**They gulped then turned to see none other than the white bat with her hand on her hip.**

"**Missed ya. Haven't been around to visit. What, we weren't good enough for you?" She crossed her arms.**

"**Rouge… Yeah, we've been busy…"**

"**Well, you get a special prize. AMY! YOUR PRINCE CHARMING'S HERE!" She hollered.**

**A moment later, a pink hedgehog was by her side.**

"**Well, I'll let you deal with her, Sonic. I'll err be getting fresh air." Shadow excused himself then flew outside away from Rouge.**

"**Hello, Amy…" Sonic started.**

"**You know my name!?" She shrieked.**

"**Well, we kind of knew each other before, a long time ago, and Rouge just kind of yelled your name…" Hr scratched the back of his head.**

"**Oh…" Her ears flattened against her head.**

**Shadow sat on the bench, his head in his hands.**

"**Why is this so complicated!?" He yelled to himself.**

**He didn't expect anyone to answer, and no one really did, but voices caught his attention.**

"**No, I'd say Amy. She's obsessed with him. And anyways, Rouge is not his type at all. I don't know about Prince Shadow…"The prince threw his head up to see a beautiful feline and a young rabbit holding hands, walk by. **

"**Come, Cream, your mother is probably worried!" The feline called.**

**Shadow stared after the beautiful cat.**

"**Blaze, it's Ok! She knows I'm safe when I'm with you." Cream laughed.**

"**But still…" Blaze said playfully.**

"**Blaze…" Shadow repeated her name and pictured her face in is mind over and over, until everything was memorized.**


End file.
